Feathers Upon the Broad Wings of Time One-shot: The Confession
by Strikingzebra
Summary: In this short story, Robin and Lucina finally reveal their feelings to each other with a surprising event happening. Based off of my long dead story of the same name.


It was a beautiful evening, and evening like any other. The Shepherds had just defeated a small horde of Risen that was on their way to terrorize a village. Thanks to the quick thinking and "bird eye" view of the battlefield from their tactician Robin, the village would sleep peacefully tonight. Robin isn't your ordinary tactician, he's actually a bird, a robin to be exact, however this doesn't stop him from fulfilling his duties. In fact, it helps him for he is easily able to travel between soldiers and give them commands. However he isn't able to fight due to weapons being too big for him, but this never bothered him, he wants to save as many lives, even those that belong to the enemy, as possible.

Robin was about to go to the mess hall for some food, after all work like that can make any bird hungry. He then bumped into Lucina the future daughter of Chrom and Panne. Like her mother, Lucina has the noticeable long rabbit ears and can transform into a rabbit with the help of her beaststone. "Oh Robin! There you are I've been meaning to look for you." Lucina smiled sweetly twirling one of her ears gently.

"You have huh Lucina? Well I was about to go get some food at the mess hall, and I will probably need some help hehe…would you perhaps like to go with me?" He asked with an embarrassed tone in his voice, if he was a human, he'd be blushing right now.

"Oh of course! I would love to! Perhaps after dinner we can go star gazing if you wish?" Lucina asked Robin happily with a small tint of pink on her face.

"I'd love to!" Robin replied excitedly as he landed onto Lucina's shoulder allowing her to take him to the mess hall. Once the two arrived at the mess hall, Lucina grabbed a plate for herself and a smaller plate for Robin. She put food on both plates, enough for them to satisfy their appetites and went to their usual table. They both sat down and started eating. "You were doing really good out there today Lucina! I love how easily you were able to transform from your human form and your beast form to take down the risen!" Robin complimented with a happy tone in his voice.

"Why thank you Robin! I'm always thankful for your guidance over our battles! We'd be lost without you!" Lucina complimented back thinking back to the skirmish. Lucina took a bite out of her steamed carrots while Robin pecked at the small serving of rice on his plate. "So Robin… how's the planning going for the attack on Valm Castle?" Lucina asked, curious to know what he has in mind.

Robin stopped eating to think real quickly and replied. "Well from what the scouts told us, the only way for us to make a good attack is through the front doors, however this won't be easy as we have Walhart backed into a corner and there's no doubt that he's going to have his best men in this upcoming battle. So I was thinking of trying to bait his men out while we hold the forts and once his backline is weakened we charge forward with everything we have!" Robin took a small sip of water after he told Lucina his plan. With how good Walhart's army is it's best to play it safe.

"That sounds like it could work but it may be very difficult. Do you have a back up plan in case they don't take the bait?" Lucina asked as she ran through possible scenarios in her mind. She isn't the best strategist be she knows it's always good to have a backup plan.

"Yes I do. I was thinking of having you and Chrom challenge Walhart himself, the Emperor would want to face you two in battle after all. But I believe we won't have to execute that plan. But in case I do we're going to make a visit to a nearby temple that is said to hold a sacred item that strengthens those who hold on to it." Robin told her.

"I wouldn't want Father to face the Emperor himself but if he does, anything that can strengthen him will help. I believe this battle will result in a victory!" Lucina said happily.

The two finished up dinner while talking about strategy for future battles. "Ah it's so much fun to talk strategy with you! Do you want to clean up and go to our usual place to star gaze?" Robin asked as he hopped onto Lucina's shoulder and chirped happily.

"Of course!" Lucina replied picking up the dirty dishes and taking them to the dish rack to be washed. The two then set off to go outside of camp to go star gazing. Star gazing has been a past time the two have done for quite some time. They've developed stronger bonds over looking at the stars and telling each other whatever was on their mind whether it be about the future, or their insecurities, the two found solace in each other. After their last meeting however, Lucina has been having dreams about the tactician. It took her a while to realize why, for she is in love with him. But there in lies the problem. Robin is a bird, and Lucina isn't. Even if Robin shared the same feelings how can they be together? The world would ridicule them. ' _It's better I tell him the truth instead of keeping it inside of me.'_ Lucina told herself as the two arrived at their destination.

"It's such a lovely night out." Robin chirped as he nestled down onto Lucina's shoulder, getting himself comfortable. Lucina nodded in agreement as the two of them gazed up into the stars, admiring the beauty. "Hey Luci, can I tell you something?" Robin asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course you can! What is it?" Lucina asked with a smile.

"Well it's just, I'm glad you're my friend Lucina! You're one of my closest friends ever. I feel like I can tell you anything and you'll never judge me for what I say. So thank you for being my friend!" Robin replied adding a little happy tweet at the end, and snuggled closer to Lucina for warmth.

Lucina could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks as she heard this. "Robin… I… I don't know what to say…" Lucina trailed off speechless as she scratched behind her head trying to think of something to say.

Robin saw her struggle and chirped, "It's alright Lucina, you don't have to say anything. Your smile says it all!"

Lucina, seeing how sweet this little bird is being, made her end the struggle inside of herself. _'I don't care if society sees us as freaks, I must tell him how I feel. I want to make him the happiest person ever. He deserves it.'_ Lucina then took a deep breath and said. "Robin I actually do know what to say."

Robin tilted his head and asked. "Oh? What would that be?"

Lucina steeled her nerves and opened her mouth, deciding it best to let it all flow out naturally. "Robin, you are very dear to me, you're one of the reasons why I fight to save this world and why I want to protect it. You're much more then a dear friend… I've been struggling to tell you this in fear of what society would think of us but I believe we shouldn't listen to what society says. Your humanity is based off your heart, not what you look like. You're more human then everyone combined! Which is why Robin, I love you." Lucina told him. She was blushing heavily and closed her eyes waiting for his response.

Robin sat there, dumbfounded by everything he just heard. "Lucina… I…" Robin stammered, trying to get his words out. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before he started to speak again. "Lucina… I love you too. And if society is to argue against our love, well they're no better then the monsters of this world. I swear to you, I'll give you a happy life."

Lucina looked at him, and smiled with a tear in her eye. No more words needed to be said as the two looked at each other and simply enjoyed each other's company. Lucina then gave him a gentle kiss on his head. Robin has gotten kisses on his head before from many of the Shepherds but this one, it felt different. This one is powered by true love. Robin felt himself glowing from happiness. He gently pecked Lucina's cheek, trying his best to simulate a kiss. Lucina looked at him and smiled. She then noticed him starting to glow as light starts to envelope him. "Robin? Why are you glowing?" She asked him concerned for her lover.

Robin looked at himself and noticed the light enveloping him. In a hurry he got off of Lucina's shoulder as he tried to think of some way to stop this. "I don't know!" Robin replied worried. These were his last few words before the light completely swallowed him.

Lucina looked in horror as the light engulfed her love, questioning why fate must be so cruel to her. She couldn't do much but to watch in horror, tears starting to flow down her face. After a while, the light started to dissipate, and Lucina saw what appears to be a human on the ground. He had white hair and was wearing the same coat that Robin always wore. Lucina looked at him in confusion before she finally asked, "Robin? Is that… you?"

The young man opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. Above him he saw the taquel princess. "Lucina? It is me? Why wouldn't it be…" He trailed off as he reached out to her and noticed that he no longer had wings but instead actual arms, human arms. "Arms?" He asked to himself, he then started to feel all around himself. "Legs, feet, toes, a nose and a mouth? Hair?! Am I a… human?!" Robin asked excitedly as he tried to stand up but stumbled and fell down not able to keep his balance. He rubbed his back and asked his beloved. "Hey do you mind helping me up?" Lucina looked at him in confusion as she reached down and touched his cheek. Robin brought his hand up to hers and smiled. "It's me Lucina… Robin… we just confessed our love to eachother."

Lucina looked at him again before pushing herself into him for a big hug. She hugged him tightly, her hands caressing his back while her lips went to kiss his soft and delicate ones. The two stayed like this for a moment before Lucina broke the kiss, stood up and helped Robin up. To her surprise, she saw that he was shorter than her by a head. She smiled at this realization and hugged him again. "I love you so much Robin… even if you were to have stayed as a bird, I would have never left you." She told him, resting her head on top of his.

Robin used his new-found hands and played with Lucina's long silky ears. "I love you too Lucina…" Robin told her as he closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment of peace and happiness. A thought then came inside his head. "How are we going to tell the others about what happened? Surely they won't believe that I was once a bird?" He asked.

"We'll tell them what happened and how we're a couple." Lucina replied as she kissed him on the forehead, grabbed his hand with hers, and started to walk back to camp. Robin, even with Lucina's help was unable to keep his balance as he fell down, almost taking Lucina with him. Lucina giggled at this and decided to scope him up in her arms, bridal style. "Don't worry my little tactician, I shall carry you till you get used to your legs." She told him lovingly.

"Hopefully I'll get used to my legs soon." Robin smiled. He rested his head against her shoulders and closed his eyes, enjoying her presence.

The two proceeded back to the camp, eager to tell everyone about the news and to show everyone the new Robin.


End file.
